


We Need More Time

by Ocean_Park_Avenue



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Dont worry guys im gonna fix everything, Gen, Multi, Other, Platonic Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Park_Avenue/pseuds/Ocean_Park_Avenue
Summary: Time traveling is complicated.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically I got heavily inspired by watching Jacksepticeye play Life is Strange and the thought ‘what if that nutsac of a dick Thanos didn’t erase half of the universe?’ So yeah... there’s gonna be some similarities with Life is Stange (I basically stole there main ideas lol)

  
"Welcome back to The Price is Right! Now it's time for our contestant to give her choice. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"What door holds the mega prize?"

The audience started yelling out. Some screamed for you to choose door one or two, others yelled for door three. You went with the one that you heard the most of.

"I choose door one!" The audience cheered.

"First we're going to open door two." The host announced.

The second door open to reveal a patio set. You sighed in relief as the announcer discribed it

"Now open door three!"

When it opened your face dropped.

"An all enclusive trip to Bora Bora!" The announcer said and continued to explain it.

"Oh." The host whinced. "Well, let's see what you got. Open door one!"

"A new Canon Camera!"

"Oh, come the fuck on!" You groaned.

Everyone in the audience went gasped, including the host.

"You cannot curse on national television." The host scolded.

"Well it's not like it's gonna fucking matter." Everyone gasped again.

"Hey-!" You didn't hear the rest because you had already put your hand out and began going back. The world around you quickly reversed until you got to the spot in time you wanted. Even though you've seen it before, it still looked so weird when a person's snot went back up into their nose when they just sneezed.

"What door holds the mega prize?" The host said again.

You smirked. "Door three." And the audience cheered.

  
  
And after a few months of getting ready and signing a few contracts, you finally went of to Bora Bora with the $2000 that you'd also won.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong.

The Mind Stone, the final stone he needed to complete the Infinity Gauntlet, was finally in his grasp. When Thanos moved the stone closer to the gauntlet, it suck to it like a magnet. He could feel the power surging through him.

*

Thor pushed Stormbreaker further into Thanos' chest, making him yell out in pain.

"I told you, you'd die for that."

Thanos struggled to speak. "You should've gone for the head."

Thor watched in horror as Thanos raised his hand.

"No-!"

_**SNAP!** _

*

You woke up in a cold sweat. What was that? Your visions were normally so clear on what you were supposed to prevent, but this one confused you. You recognized Thor as one of the Avengers, but who was that purple guy and what was on his hand? Why did Thor cry out when purple guy snapped his fingers? But the most important one was; what were you suppose to prevent?

 

Your phone notification telling you it was your break time brought you back to reality. You looked at the time. Shit! You were late for work by a few hours! You rushed to try and find some clean clothes, putting them on quickly and sprinting out the door with your car keys in hand and a granola bar in your mouth.

 

You seemed to be out of luck when you reached the road. The fucking traffic was going to make you even more late. What the hell was the hold up anyway? You looked out your window to see smoke. What was going on?

 

You got out of your car and looked to your left to the car next to yours. The weird thing was, there was no one in the drivers seat even though the car was running. Weird. You kept walking down the lane, and still the cars were all empty, until you spotted a young child crying in the back seat of a car.

 

You immediately went to the car, trying to pry the door open because of the lock. That didn’t work, so you decided to use your arm to break the window opposite to where the cheapest ild was. That hurt like a mother fucker. You soon unlocked the car and took the child out and cradled them in your arms till they started to stop crying. “Shhh, it’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.” You said as you bounced the child. But frankly, you had no idea what the fuck was going on, and everything was certainly _not_ okay.


End file.
